


Хозяин гостиницы

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: После победы над Таносом Стив покупает гостиницу в крохотном городке и пытается начать жить заново.





	Хозяин гостиницы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/gifts).



> Пост!ВБ. Идея навеяна «Обыкновенным чудом», но не основной сюжетной линией, а историей Эмиля.  
> ООС, флафф, чуть-чуть мистики, упоминания других канонных пейрингов.  
> Написано на SECRET WINTER SANTA 2018, в подарок для kasmunaut. И ей же спасибо за бетинг!

Когда Стив просыпался по утрам, было еще совсем темно. Выбираться из постели не хотелось, но если он умудрялся задремать снова, начинали сниться кошмары, которые будто упрямо поджидали рассвета. Поэтому Стив включал лампу на тумбочке, несколько минут разглядывал тени на потолке, а потом вставал и шел в ванную. Дом не просыпался вместе с ним. Он заснул до весны.

Сначала Стив был уверен, что не продержится здесь и трех недель, однако вот уже полгода, как местные звали его «нашим Кэпом». Маленький отель на окраине городка, почти на границе двух штатов, стал внезапной покупкой. После того как Танос был уничтожен, Стиву отчаянно захотелось чего-то своего, куска земли или здания, с документами, ключом и правом хозяина. Уже много лет он не владел ничем, кроме мотоцикла. На сайте недвижимости, куда он зашел, было так много предложений квартир и коттеджей, что голова закружилась, а потом взгляд случайно упал на рекламу с довольно потрепанным домиком и надписью: «Продается отель». Поначалу мысль о том чтобы уехать из Нью-Йорка показалась безумной, но Стив вдруг ощутил, что это не имеет значения.

Летом здесь было довольно много приезжих — люди отдыхали на озере. Но постепенно поток туристов становился меньше, пока гостиница совсем не опустела. И превратилась просто в дом.

Теперь они вместе пережидали зиму.

Стив никогда не думал, что сможет снизить темп. По правде сказать, он всегда боялся этого. Он вспоминал иногда, как выговаривал Баки перед отъездом того на фронт: «Что же, мне на фабрику идти?»

Ритм Баки всегда был тише, тот не торопился. Стиву казалось, что даже теперь. И он хотел бы попробовать пойти вровень, замедлить шаг. Вот только Баки больше не хотел идти рядом с ним. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

В какой-то момент дня он всегда вспоминал о Баки.

Некоторые его мысли были совсем смешными. Сегодня Стив мысленно ругался с ним по поводу рождественской иллюминации, а потом начал рассказывать о вчерашних посиделках в баре. Ребята, которые работали у него летом, частенько звали его выпить, и обычно в одно и то же место, в «Девять зайцев». Там было уютно, и барменши, особенно Анна, все норовили налить Стиву в кредит.

Вчера, когда было уже за полночь, один из парней, Стюарт, внезапно хлопнул кружкой о стойку.

— Кэп, а ты думаешь, у нас тут не бывает никаких происшествий интереснее драк? А вот и нет. У нас есть собственное привидение.

Анна хмыкнула и отобрала у Стюарта кружку.

— Точно, Стив, и как мы тебе раньше не рассказали. Ты ведь мог бы на этом такую рекламу сделать. Получилось бы не хуже, чем с Несси.

— Не-не, к нам и так полстраны валило летом, пожить в гостинице у Капитана Америки. Хорошо хоть сейчас успокоились наконец. Наверное, твоя борода всех распугала, Кэп.

— Молчи, Стюарт, ты заработал на этом больше, чем за пять предыдущих лет вместе взятых.

— Что за привидение? — Стиву едва удалось вклиниться в разговор.

— А кто его знает? Призрак, вроде как женский. Куча народа его видели, и только под Рождество.

— Я вот ни разу, — рассмеялась Анна. — Может быть, эта девица только парням является. У тебя есть шанс, Стив. Даже несмотря на бороду.

Анна бы понравилась Баки…

 

Зимой в доме гуляли сквозняки. Стив не понимал, откуда они берутся, потому что как следует утеплял все помещения. Но от холода избавиться не получалось. Поэтому он всегда протапливал камины и включал все обогреватели на максимум.

Этот ритуал он и совершал, когда в дверь внезапно позвонили. На пороге стояла Наташа в черной кожаной кепке, закутанная в шарф, и держала в руках здоровенную сумку. Она молча оглядела Стива.

— У вас тут с такси проблема? Меня подбросил какой-то местный житель, все рассказывал о поздних зимних рассветах и моей прекрасной улыбке.

— У тебя и правда прекрасная улыбка.

— Я ему не улыбалась.

— Ты похожа на Мэри Поппинс. — Стив кивнул на сумку, аккуратно вынимая ее из Наташиных рук и относя к стойке.

— Ты как Квилл, ради Бога. Не могу поверить, что ты читал эту книжку.

— Она вышла в тридцать четвертом. Я был еще достаточно юным, чтобы прочитать ее.

— Всегда хотела посмотреть на тебя юного.

— Я бы тебе не понравился, — улыбнулся Стив и наконец собрался с силами: — Что-то случилось?

— Я решила составить тебе компанию на Рождество.

Стив несколько секунд смотрел на нее. Наташа села на диванчик для гостей и сняла свою кепку.

— Настоящие?

— Нет, Роджерс, парик.

— Я имею в виду цвет.

— Почти.

— А настоящие кто-нибудь видел?

— Клинт, и он поклялся, что унесет эту тайну с собой в могилу.

Наташа нахмурилась — видимо, от собственной метафоры. Стив открыл книгу записей. Все данные гостей потом переносились в компьютер, но ради сохранения атмосферы приходилось идти на ухищрения. Стиву нравилось. Он черкнул ручкой по блокноту, надеясь, что она не замерзла.

— Как тебя записать?

— Почему ты один?

Вопросы прозвучали одновременно.

— Зимой у меня нет постояльцев, поэтому мне только иногда помогают с уборкой и…

— Я не об этом. Где Барнс?

Стив пожал плечами.

— С Баки все в порядке.

Он так думал, по крайней мере.

— Знаешь, Стив…

— Не надо. — Он положил ручку и пошел на кухню делать кофе и сэндвичи. Ничего обсуждать не хотелось.

Когда через несколько минут он вернулся с подносом, Наташа спала. Он осторожно укрыл ее пледом и, ощутив, словно подглядывает за чем-то интимным, отвернулся, ушел обратно на кухню. Там он, присев на краешек стула, посмотрел на медленно падающий снег за окном. Это тихое движение его раздражало.

Нужно было заняться делами. Нужно было закончить с камином, почистить дорожки, а раз уж у него появился гость, еще и озаботиться чертовой иллюминацией. И елкой. «Ладно, Баки, ладно, если уж я хозяин, то должен за этим следить». Не то чтобы Наташе это было необходимо… Но она приехала, и Стив интуитивно понимал, почему.

 

Около полудня в дверь снова позвонили. Ожидая увидеть кого-то из местных — к нему до сих пор регулярно обращались за помощью по самым разным вопросам, от разборок со шпаной и муниципалитетом до поисков потерявшейся собаки, — Стив открыл и изумленно уставился на стоявшего на пороге Тони.

— Кэп, я решил проявить патриотизм и притащился в эту дыру вместо Австрии.

Наташа подняла голову, несколько секунд смотрела на Тони, а потом, вздохнув, опять опустилась на диван.

— О, да я вижу, у вас тут полная гармония.

— Проходи. Ты один?

Тони вздрогнул. Стив посмотрел на него, поежился, а потом сказал:

— У меня холодно.

Затащив чемодан и оглядевшись, Тони стянул перчатки с рук. Он выглядел на редкость… просто.

— Слушай, сразу предупреждаю, здесь есть вай-фай и антенна, но на большее не рассчитывай. И если ты решишь что-то улучшить, проводка накроется.

— Ну, и чем тогда у тебя тут можно заняться?

Стив вздохнул.

— Есть снегоходы и очень много места. Если захочешь, можешь в городе осмотреть пожарную вышку начала прошлого века. Экскурсии по предварительной записи. У меня есть визитка.

— Роджерс, кто научил тебя язвить? А лыжи?

— Ты успеешь насыпать здесь гору? Полагаю, беговые тебя не заинтересуют.

— Разумеется. Какой смысл передвигаться по ровной местности?

— Еще есть привидение, — рассеянно добавил Стив, открывая книгу записей.

Тони вздохнул, подхватил чемодан и направился к лестнице.

— Тони.

— Что еще? Вампиры, Шрек, лесные эльфы во главе с Трандуилом?

— Ключ.

Тони, скривившись, взял брелок с ключом и начал подниматься по ступенькам, ворча что-то себе под нос.

Стив решил сходить в подвал и проверить котлы.

 

Когда-то давно Стив очень ценил иерархию. Он был капитаном не по чьей-то задумке, это было его положение — не выше и не ниже. Но с каждым шагом, с каждым новым поворотом дороги он все больше и больше утрачивал ощущение хоть какой-то упорядоченности. Переставал видеть смысл не только в знаках, рангах, организациях, но и в службе как таковой. И вот сейчас, после завершения войны, он совсем выпал из системы. И что делать дальше, не знал.

Баки многое мог бы сказать ему о системах, и наверняка исключительно матом. Стив так хотел поговорить с ним, но позвонить ради того, чтобы спросить: «Что ты думаешь о смысле жизни?» он не мог. Он вообще не имел права на многие вопросы.

Черт, почему же было так холодно.

 

Где-то в районе четырех часов встал вопрос, который вставал всегда, независимо ни от каких ситуаций. Вопрос обеда.

Стив достал телефон и, поколебавшись немного, набрал знакомый номер.

— У меня гости, миссис Шульц. Мне ужасно неловко просить вас, я понимаю — праздник. Но может быть, вы сможете что-то приготовить, а я приеду и заберу. Я оплатил бы в двойном размере.

— Стиви, забери меня, и я посмотрю на твоих гостей. Дети уехали на Рождество в Европу.

— Спасибо, миссис Шульц.

 

Когда Стив вернулся в гостиницу, привезя с собой свою хозяйку и гору купленных вместе с ней продуктов, уже наступил вечер.

Наташа как-то слишком тихо лежала на диване, листая журнал. Тут только Стив понял, что Тони общался по скайпу с Бэннером.

— Брюс, я ничего не хочу слышать про то, чем вы там занимаетесь с Тором в Норвегии. Приезжайте к Роджерсу. Нет, он не против. Вы знаете, в какой дыре он живет? И у него есть снегоход.

Стив потащил сумки с продуктами на кухню и услышал за спиной голос миссис Шульц.

— Мальчик, еще раз я услышу про дыру, и вы будете ужинать пиццей из микроволновки.

Тони примирительно поднял руки. Стив хмыкнул, но говорить ничего не хотелось. Когда пару минут назад он парковался у дома, слушая жалобы миссис Шульц на цены, то заметил краем глаза какое-то движение слева, будто среди деревьев мелькнуло белое платье.

 

После ужина Стив сидел около камина и подбрасывал поленья в огонь. Тони расположился в кресле, закинув ноги на столик, и рассматривал одеяло, перекинутое через подлокотник.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя холодно, Роджерс. У тебя жарища.

Стив поежился.

— Стеганые одеяла. Почему же нет шкур и рогов на стенах? Они бы тоже так подошли к твоей бороде и свитеру.

— Одеяло — это подарок от местных жителей. И я терпеть не могу охоту.

Тони вдруг обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Тебе не кажется, что лучше кому-нибудь отдать щит?

— Вроде бы мы это уже проходили? — медленно проговорил Стив.

— Я не об этом, — ощетинился Тони. — Я имею в виду, если ты вышел в отставку, нужно дать кому-то стать Капитаном Америкой. Нации нужен символ.

— Я не вышел в отставку…

— Ну, взял бессрочный тайм-аут, какая разница?

Стив покачал головой.

— Капитан Америка — это я, Тони. Я никому ничего не буду передавать. У нации появятся другие символы. Уж если носить маску, то, по крайней мере, только свою собственную. От чужих пользы будет мало.

— А кто будет учить эти новые символы? Кто будет задавать направление? Или оставить все на самотек?

— Вопрос на миллион.

— А тебе, значит, достаточно стеганых одеял?

— В одеяле, Тони, есть весьма определенный смысл. Над ним нужно потрудиться, а потом оно согреет человека.

— Ты кого убеждаешь, Кэп, — меня или себя?

— А кому ты задавал вопрос — мне или себе?

Тони фыркнул и уставился в потолок.

 

Уже лежа в постели, Стив раскрыл ноутбук, щелкнул по значку скайпа.

— Здравствуй, Стив. Тони у тебя? Все в порядке?

— Да, Пеппер. Все хорошо. Может быть, ты тоже приедешь?

— Он сказал, что хочет побыть один.

Говоря с людьми о всяких тонких материях, Стив все время боялся попасть впросак. У него плохо получалось даже сейчас. Он вдруг подумал, как же ему повезло с Коммандос, тогда, тысячу лет назад, когда он был совсем еще желторотым мальчишкой. Большинство личных проблем разрешались сами по себе, а когда не получалось, Баки всегда приходил на помощь. Он говорил что-то, и напряжение спадало. Стив так не умел.

И сейчас, когда он смотрел на Пеппер, ему было некому подсказать.

— Я думаю, было бы хорошо, если бы ты приехала.

Она долго молчала.

— Я приеду, Стив.

 

Сквозь сон послышались шаги, легкие, невесомые, как будто какие-то неземные создания посетили-таки Землю на Рождество.

Стив поднялся и тихонько спустился вниз. Посреди холла стояла Ванда и растерянно оглядывалась вокруг.

— Прости, Стив. Я разбудила тебя.

— Ну, что ты…

— Я хотела поздравить с Рождеством. Я забыла, что у тебя здесь ночь.

Она улыбалась, но руки ходили ходуном, и Стив осторожно сжал ее ладони.

— Мне не надо было уходить из Храма. Вонг мне устроит.

— Ванда, все в порядке. Я очень рад тебя видеть.

Стив обнял ее, усадил на диван. Ему хотелось спросить ее о чем-нибудь, об успехах в обучении, но самое главное было понятно и так. Считавшийся без вести пропавшим Вижн до сих пор не вернулся.

Держа затихшую Ванду в руках, Стив думал о том, что нет никакой справедливости. Он помнил, как сам лежал в темноте, как вглядывался в нее и шептал: «Почему второй раз? Этого не может быть. Этого не может быть».

Сколько они просидели так, он не знал. Наконец, Ванда чуть повернулась к нему.

— Знаешь, я думала, ты где-то на севере, а у тебя тут жарче, чем у нас.

Стив улыбнулся ей в волосы.

 

Проводив Ванду и вернувшись в свою комнату, Стив взял в руки телефон. Он не злоупотреблял номером, который у него был. Если человек сказал, что хочет пойти своим путем, надоедать не следовало. Но сегодня сил просто не осталось.

— Стив? С тобой все в порядке?

— Да. А с тобой, Бак?

— Да.

Он молчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Баки тоже молчал, но Стив просто не мог нажать "Отбой". Он слушал, а потом осторожно положил телефон на подушку рядом с собой. Вызов не прекращался.

Утром он потянулся к мобильному. Тот был полностью разряжен.

 

В доме пахло деревом, шерстью, книгами, чем-то сладким. Стив наслаждался этим запахом. Он сидел перед камином, то и дело поглядывая в окно, на танцующий, по-настоящему рождественский снег.

Процесс растопки тоже раздражал его поначалу. Теперь это почти успокаивало. Стив потянулся за поленом и вдруг ощутил, что у него дернуло спину. Он тяжело опустился на пол около камина, держась рукой за поясницу, и улыбнулся. Он никогда не думал, что обрадуется боли. После детства, после всего, что случилось... Но сейчас в голове пульсировала одна мысль — он живой.

 

Перед ланчем в дверь постучали снова. На пороге стояли Тор и Брюс. Оба были полностью в снегу.

— Стив, спешу тебе сказать, что дороги в твоем городе совершенно не пригодны для передвижения в эту пору. Наша машина застряла на въезде, и местные едва не лицезрели нашего дорогого друга Халка.

— Здравствуй, Тор, и спешу тебе сказать, что это не мой город. У меня вообще нет городов. Брюс, очень рад видеть.

— Добрый день, Стив. Тони все еще в гостях у тебя?

— Да. И не только он. Наташа тоже здесь.

Брюс, стряхивавший снег с волос, замер.

— А еще я видел странную деву, — продолжил Тор, скидывая плащ. — Как будто… не совсем живую. Когда наша машина наконец завелась, она словно пролетела мимо нее. Здесь так часто бывает?

— Совсем нет, — качнул головой Стив.

 

После ланча Стив решил, что откладывать больше нельзя, и занялся установкой елки. Миссис Шульц и Наташа вразнобой вешали на нее найденные в кладовке шарики, а потом из своей комнаты спустился Тони и со словами: «Это ужас что такое! Про Романофф я даже не говорю, но вам, милая леди, кто прививал вкус — местная нечисть?» начал снимать все игрушки и развешивать их в новом порядке.

Наташа со смешком упала на диван, доставая очередной журнал из своей огромной сумки.

— Ну и нахал, — проворчала миссис Шульц. Стив подошел к ней и тихонько сказал:

— Извините. Он просто… Мы все потерялись немножко.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — улыбнулась миссис Шульц. — Его спутница скоро сообщит ему радостную новость.

Стив удивленно взглянул на свою хозяйку.

— Что ты смотришь? Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, а он это предчувствует. Это успокоит бурю в его душе.

— А мою бурю что-нибудь успокоит?

— Я тебе ведьма, что ли, Стиви? Поехали-ка за продуктами.

 

В магазинах была давка. Стив отстоял несколько очередей, вежливо отказываясь проходить вперед, пока миссис Шульц не сделала это за него.

Когда наконец все закончилось, и Стив загружал пакеты в машину, его мысли вернулись к белому платью, которое он заметил вчера. Он никогда не был суеверен, но жизнь заставила его принять многое, во что он раньше и поверить не мог. И сейчас он задумался о том, что тревожило несчастную девушку так сильно, что даже в небытии не оставляло ее.

Внезапно к нему подбежал черноволосый мальчишка с рюкзаком за спиной.

— Мистер Роджерс, а правда, что у вас Мстители гостят? — хитро прищурившись, спросил он.

— Да, правда, — осторожно ответил Стив.

— А мистер Тор тоже у вас?

Стив еще более напряженно кивнул.

— Тогда передайте ему, пожалуйста, чтобы он проверил багажник своей машины. А то он пока ее из снега вытаскивал, там кое-что сломалось.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — спросил Стив, но мальчишка только показал ему язык и убежал. Стив посмотрел ему вслед, а потом подхватил миссис Шульц под руку, прося поторопиться.

 

Вернувшись домой, Стив нашел Тора в гостиной. Тот разложил на полу какую-то огромную потрепанную карту и склонился над ней вместе с Брюсом, что-то яростно обсуждая.

Стив подозвал его и коротко пересказал случившееся у магазина. Тор нахмурился, кивнул, и они поспешно вышли на парковку. Щелкнув пультом и открыв багажник своей машины, Тор поднял брови. Там было пусто. Они переглянулись, и Стив включил фонарик на телефоне и направил его по очереди в каждый уголок. Вдруг в одном из них что-то блеснуло.

— А вот эта штука всегда здесь была?

Тор потянулся и взял в руку маленький многогранник, изумленно глядя на него. А потом вдруг прижался лбом к дверце багажника и закрыл глаза.

— Мальчишка, говоришь? — прошептал он, тяжело дыша. — Вот ведь гаденыш.

Стив не успел ничего ответить, как Тор откинул голову и крикнул с такой силой, что слышно было, наверное, даже на соседней улице:

— Если ты думаешь, засранец, что я сейчас же брошусь искать тебя, то ты очень, очень заблуждаешься.

Он развернулся и широкими шагами пошел к дому, прижимая к груди свою находку. Стив оглянулся, не увидев ничего подозрительного, вздохнул и хлопнул крышкой багажника.

 

После обеда Стив читал у себя в комнате, и на середине последней главы раздались шаги под дверью и Наташин голос: «Можно к тебе?». Стив закрыл книгу и ответил: «Да». Зайдя в комнату, Наташа подошла к нему и села на подлокотник кресла. Стив заметил за собой непреодолимое желание сползти на пол, что он и сделал. Наташа, очевидно, этого и добивалась. Когда у нее было такое настроение, ему было трудно сопротивляться.

Наташа свернулась в клубок на кресле и начала осторожно перебирать волосы Стива.

— Я почти не спала за последние полгода. Первый раз здесь, в твоем доме.

— Это не мой дом.

— Может, дело в этом. В том, что можно просто заплатить за постой.

— Я могу записать тебя под другим именем.

Она уткнулась ему в волосы, сдерживая смешок.

— У тебя в сумке одни журналы?

— Да. Я взяла все запасы за несколько лет. Очень освобождает голову, знаешь ли.

— Извини, что спрашиваю. Что у вас с Брюсом?

— Ты всегда такой тактичный, Стив.

— И все же?

Наташа помолчала.

— У меня было так много всего. Мужчины, женщины. — Она придержала его голову, не позволяя посмотреть на себя. — Мне уже не хочется ничего. И ему не хочется.

— Ты уверена?

— Вполне. Всему свое время. А твое только пришло, но ты ничего не понимаешь…

— Не надо, дорогая. — Он поймал ее руку и прижал к губам, поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

В этот момент после короткого стука дверь в комнату распахнулась.

— Стив, я сломал дверцу тумбочки, не знаю, как это вышло…

Брюс замер на пороге, глядя на них. Стив за всю свою долгую жизнь ни разу не встречал этого взгляда — взгляда менее удачливого соперника, взгляда печального, жестокого и яростного.

Наташа приподнялась на кресле, но Брюс уже захлопнул дверь. Стив вздохнул. Он не был больше командиром, но это не имело никакого значения. В чем-то он все-таки разбирался.

Он поднялся и пошел к Брюсу.

 

Иногда Стиву казалось, что если бы Баки был здесь, он проговорил бы целый день. А потом спал бы целую жизнь. Его чувство никогда, ни в один из дней не было ни счастьем, ни надеждой, но Стив ни за что не отказался бы от него.

Что он видел в нем — яснее других?..

В дверь снова постучали, когда Стив пытался отремонтировать тумбочку в комнате Брюса. Она была на его совести, дверца ломалась уже который раз. Стив разбирался в тумбочках не больше Бэннера, и дело шло медленно. Услышав стук, он отряхнул руки от пыли и пошел открывать. Дверь скрипнула, и Стив подумал, что и тут надо смазать петли. На пороге стоял Баки.

— Привет, — сумел сказать Стив.

Баки осторожно вдохнул через нос, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Привет.

Стив посторонился, и Баки шагнул внутрь, едва заметно оглядываясь, и прошел к стойке.

— У меня холодно, — выдал Стив дежурную фразу.

— Я не знал, что это твоя гостиница.

— А ты приехал сюда посмотреть пожарную вышку начала прошлого века? Ты таких не видел?

Стив вдруг отвернулся и сжал зубы до боли.

— Клинт мне сказал, что ты здесь живешь. Я не знал, что гостиница принадлежит тебе. Ты позвонил мне. Я просто хотел… — Баки помолчал. — Хотел на тебя посмотреть.

— Посмотреть... У меня все в порядке, Баки. Не стоило тревожиться.

— Ты один?

— Нет, здесь толпа народа. Наши общие знакомые.

— Я имел в виду… Неважно.

— Температуру на термостатах можно регулировать, как захочешь. Правда, все равно холодно. А вот с водой все хорошо. — Стив пытался говорить что-то, заполняя тишину, и протянул Баки ключ.

Тот удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Ты хочешь уехать? Поздно уже.

Баки несколько секунд неотрывно смотрел на него, а потом взял ключ, подхватил рюкзак и начал подниматься вверх по лестнице.

Стив склонился над книгой записей. «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».

 

Тор стоял на дворе и с воодушевлением спорил с миссис Шульц о том, как следует готовить птицу.

— Мне нравится здесь у тебя, Стив. Тут тихо и широко.

— Баки приехал.

Тор покосился на него, а потом спросил:

— Разве это не радостная новость?

— Конечно.

Стив посмотрел на горизонт, заметив, как Тор погладил большим пальцем край своего кармана, а потом улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, что бы сказал тебе наш общий друг Дракс?

— Ищи кого-то себе под стать. Это… м-м-м… легкая версия. — Стив усмехнулся.

— А уж если нашел, держи.

Мимо них с бешеной скоростью кто-то проехал на снегоходе. Стиву показалось, что это была Наташа. Он помолчал, а потом обернулся к своей хозяйке и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Как жить, миссис Шульц?

— Все глупые вопросы — от пустого желудка, — наставительно сказала она.

И Стив пошел на кухню.

Он ощущал невыносимость его присутствия и невозможности что-то сделать. В конечном счете, все сводилось к тому, что расстояния измерялись не милями.

 

Стив медленно поднялся по лестнице с подносом, постучал в дверь, которая открылась почти моментально. Баки посмотрел на него, потом на еду в его руках.

— Ужин.

Баки глядел на него, не шевелясь, и Стив чувствовал, как сгущается темнота вокруг них. Он думал, как много времени он не делил с ним ни обедов, ни ужинов, ни разговоров, ни снега за окном. Ему хотелось, чтобы Баки сказал: «Поешь со мной».

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки и принял поднос. Стив кивнул, развернулся и пошел прочь.

 

Ночью ему не спалось.

Он спустился вниз, натягивая на ходу куртку, и услышал вдруг чье-то тихое дыхание.

Осторожно подойдя к дивану, он увидел лежащих на нем Наташу и Брюса. Они спали, одетые, свернувшись друг вокруг друга, как щенки. Стив погасил свет и очень тихо вышел за дверь.

На улице опять шел снег, большими хлопьями он кружился под фонарями. Стив поднял воротник, сел в машину и медленно поехал по улицам, стараясь не забираться в центр. Прошел почти час, он объехал весь город и вернулся обратно, но ничего не случилось. Тогда он просто остановился около дома и начал ждать. И уже через несколько минут заметил движение, белый промельк в левом окне. Стив выбрался наружу.

Девушка была красивой. Она протянула руку и подозвала его, а потом полетела куда-то по улице, оглядываясь. Стив, чувствуя какую-то странную тягу, шел за ней. Вокруг никого не было, их окутывал только снег, и уже через десять минут Стив увидел, что они стоят прямо перед пожарной вышкой. Табличка с расписанием работы музея тускло мерцала в свете фонаря. Стив подошел ближе и с трудом открыл тяжелую дверь, которая оказалась не запертой. Девушка влетела внутрь, в темный коридор, и кивнула, приглашая. Стив почти шагнул вперед, и вдруг за спиной раздалось:

— А ну-ка, стоять!

Стив замер, и тут же Баки оказался перед ним. Девушка нахмурилась.

Баки начал мягко отцеплять пальцы Стива от дверной ручки, не отводя взгляд от призрака и медленно приговаривая:

— Все хорошо. Пожар прекратился. Больше не надо поднимать тревогу. Все закончилось. Все спасены.

Лицо девушки исказилось, и в этот момент Баки с силой захлопнул дверь. И тут же почти сполз по стене на землю.

— Роджерс, ты сдурел, что ли?! Да неужели тебе в голову не приходит, что некоторые вещи нельзя ворошить? Что в некоторых историях никто не может разобраться? Что долбаные "бьюики" есть везде?

— Что? — изумленно переспросил Стив.

— Ничего. Это из Кинга. Ничего. — Баки тяжело дышал.

— Да что я сделал-то?

— Ты с ней пошел! Она почуяла, что ты из того же времени, что и она. Что и эта долбаная вышка. И она повела тебя. 

Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на вершину вышки. Век назад она, наверное, казалась огромной. Его пробрал озноб.

— Все, Роджерс. Пойдем отсюда. — Баки вдруг положил руку на дверь. — Мы из того времени, но мы, черт возьми, еще живы.

Они молча дошли до гостиницы. Стив ощущал тревожную пустоту в голове.

— Я хотел понять, что ее гнетет. Хотел помочь.

— Кто бы сомневался.

— Это ведь… так тяжело.

— Не всех можно спасти, Роджерс, ты ведь в курсе?

— Откуда ты узнал про пожар?

— Миссис Шульц рассказала. У тебя очень интересная хозяйка. А потом увидел тебя в окно. Еле догнал.

— Спасибо.

Баки как-то странно, болезненно посмотрел на него, а потом покачал головой и пошел к заднему ходу. Видимо, чтобы не будить спящих.

 

Сон не шел. Стив думал о случившемся, а потом вдруг вспомнил, когда он только освободил команду из подводной тюрьмы и рассказал им, что Баки принял решение уйти в криосон, Клинт пробормотал себе под нос: «Как люто». Он не осуждал. Но этот шепот так и звучал в ушах Стива. Наверное, после всего, что произошло с тех пор, это уже не имело значения. Но тогда получалось, что ничего не имело значения.

В дверь тихонько стукнули, одним коротким и каким-то неуверенным движением. Стив открыл. Баки стоял перед ним, опираясь левой рукой о косяк.

— Что с тобой? — спросил он, глядя на одеяло у Стива на плечах.

— Холодно.

— У тебя очень жарко, Стив. Все ходят в футболках. Я видел.

Стив тоже видел. Наверное, все были очень привычными к холоду.

— Почему ты уехал, Бак? Я помню твои слова про свою дорогу. Но _почему_?

— Не хотел мешать.

— Кому?

— Вам с Шерон.

— Между нами ничего нет.

— Ты целовался с ней! В холле отеля. Когда все закончилось.

— Мы прощались! Она улетала вечером в Дублин. Ее пригласили туда на службу.

Баки прикрыл глаза.

— Смешно, да?

— До слез.

— Прости меня. Я не подумал… — Баки вдруг отчаянно посмотрел на него. — Стив, тебя совсем не беспокоит, что я ревновал тебя к твоей девушке?

— Знаешь, я очень много говорил с тобой за последние полгода. Но я предпочел бы услышать то, что ты на самом деле скажешь.

— Тогда я останусь? Меня можно кем-нибудь нанять.

Все еще не веря в происходящее, Стив медленно обнял его. Баки был живым и теплым, и его руки чуть дрожали, когда он обхватил голову Стива и погладил его по щекам, по отросшей бороде, бережно и тихо. Стив подумал, что не заслужил всего этого. Но он больше ничего не загадывал.

 

Ночью телефон вздрогнул, высвечивая СМС от Сэма.

«Я закончил свою смену. Завтра жди».

«Молодец. Жду».

«Если я приеду кое с кем, ничего?»

Стив улыбнулся, коснувшись пальцем телефона, точно хотел дотянуться до друга.

«Очень плохо. У меня кончились двуспальные кровати. Будете сдвигать».

«Роджерс, тебя нельзя одного оставить. Где ты этого нахватался?»

Стив улыбнулся и прижался пылающим лбом к прохладному металлическому плечу.

 

За окном раздался шум автомобиля, а потом шаги по дорожке. Кто-то постучал в дверь.


End file.
